Surprises: Big and Little
by jennagirl9224
Summary: Hermione leaves town. Not because she's pregnant, even though she is. Why? And six years later, the father's in for a big surprise. Poor Weasley. And, what will Hermione's child think of the new world she has just been introduced to? Will she ever be able
1. The Trunk

**A/N: Well, here I am again! But this time, I swear, the unreliable Jenna will update her story more than once a month. I fell in love with this story, and I hope ya'll like it as much as I do.**

**Surprises: Small and Big**

**Chapter One: The Trunk**

Sophia Lalaine (Weasley) Granger sat at the table in her kitchen, very, very confused.

She was very tall for her age, which was only just six years old, and had the prettiest hair anyone had ever seen. It was all the way down to her mid back, the perfect shade of Weasley Red, and it had just the right kind of wave that made her look extremely mature. The maturity level was brought down just a tad bit when you saw that her face was entirely covered with freckles. But that was fine by Sophia. She didn't want to be too beautiful.

Sophia was confused by her mother. They lived together in a one room apartment in Westerville, Ohio, America. For as long as Sophia could remember, it had just been her and Hermione. No one else.

She had asked about her father, one time or another. She remembered what had happened and never asked again.

_"Mommy, who is my Daddy?" asked a five year old Sophia. Hermione looked down at her, her face etched with anger and worry._

_"Why would you ask that, beautiful?" Hermione replied._

_"Cause all the other kids all have Daddies, and it's just me and you here by ourselves." Hermione had looked into her daughters face and saw it covered with innocence. This made her so sad, she almost started crying right then._

_It wasn't Sophia's fault that Hermione had gotten pregnant at seventeen. It wasn't Sophia's fault that Mrs Weasley was probably dead. It wasn't Sophia's fault that Hermione ran away to America._

_"Sophia, your Daddy was a very nice man. You would have loved him very much. I did. But we had to go far away from Daddy because something bad happened and I couldn't be around him anymore. It's not your fault, all right, baby?" Hermione had said to her little daughter._

_"Okay, Mommy. Will I ever meet him, though?" asked Sophia, sweetly._

_"I don't know. I don't think we'll ever go back there. I'm not sure." Hermione tucked a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear and looked into her daughters chocolate brown eyes._

_"Mommy, did you leave Daddy because he was mad at you?" asked Sophia, unsurely. She was a very smart five year old, Hermione knew this, but she hadn't been expecting this question. _

_Hermione couldn't hold it in any more. She burst into tears and ended the discussion. It was the first and last time Sophia had seen her mother cry._

**Back to the kitchen, and the confused Sophia. **

Sophia was, as we know, confused by her mother. Her mother had never, ever slept in longer than Sophia had. And yet, Sophia was awake, here, in the kitchen, and her mother was still fast asleep in bed.

She got up and tip toed down the hall to her bedroom. Her kitten, Rommie, was laying on her bed purring. Sophia looked around. Everything seemed to be all right in here. She tiptoed over to her mother's room and peeked in. Everything was all right in here it seemed, too. But then she noticed something different. The lid to Hermione's 'treasure trunk' was open just a crack. She could see it from the closet.

_I wonder why that's open?_ She walked over to the trunk, wondering. She once told her mother that she would never, ever open the treasure trunk until she was eighteen years old and graduating from high school. Hermione had emptied the trunk that she had taken with her every year to Hogwarts and filled it with memories of Ron, her, and Harry.

She had decided she would show it to Sophia when Sohia turned eighteen. Sophia didn't really like this plan, but the trunk was usually locked.

Untill today, apparently.

When she got to the trunk, she opened the lid just a small crack. There was a scarlet and gold photo album right on the top. Sophia picked it up, and --

"Sophia Lalaine Granger, WHAT do you think you are doing?" uh oh. It was Hermione. Sophia groaned. Her mother was nice most of the time, but when she was in a temper, watch out!

"You promised me you would never open that trunk without my permission. Am I wrong, young lady?"

"No, Mommy. I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes immediately softened.

"I'll show you what's in there some day, baby, I promise," she told her six year old daughter tenderly.

"I know you will, Mommy."

Hermione immediately felt guilty again. _Maybe I should just show her now. No. It's too early. She's not ready yet. She's still a baby._

"Hey, Soph?" Hermione said calmly.

"Yes, Mommy?" replied Sophia.

"Do you realize that we're both an hour late for school?"

They both laughed. It was a funny thought. Sophia had been going to school for two years now, she was in kindergarten. She hadn't been late a day in her life.

Hermione was a junior at Ohio State University. She was earning a degree that meant something in the muggle world, unlike her Hogwarts diploma.

Hermione ran to her bathroom to get dressed for classes while Sophia got her book bag together.

Sophia was thinking about what had just happened with her mother. This was very strange behavior for both of them. Hermione had stayed up extremely late last night looking at whatever was in that trunk, and Sophia had been feeling funny lately. Like something was missing. She just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

After dropping Sophia off at her elementary school, Hermione pulled into a deserted parking lot, grabbed her wand, and whispered a spell under her breath. Something she very rarely did, never around her daughter.

Her green bug transfigured into a small green pen and she picked it up. She put it in her pocket and apparated to her school about twelve miles away.

She had already missed her first class, but her friend Lissy came bounding out of it with so much energy, Hermione had no idea she'd just come from class.

"Where were you, 'Mione?" asked Lissy. Hermione looked up at her friend, wondering just what to say.

Lissy was a tall, beautiful, true blue blond. She had long, slender legs, and a great personality. She could get annoying sometimes, but then, who didn't? She had been Hermione's best friend ever since the first day of school. Who else would spend endless hours in the library with her?

When Hermione and Lissy were in the library studying for an exam, Hermione's cell phone started vibrating. "Oh!" she cried. She'd forgotten she put it on vibrate.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking," Hermione answered her phone.

"Ms. Granger, this is Mrs. Champlane, your daughter's principal. I suggest that you come to the school as soon as you can."

"Excuse me? Did Sophia do something?" asked Hermione, sounding very worried. Sophia hardly ever got into trouble, except when she was falling for the other children's pranks on her.

"Well, something odd has been happening in Sophia's class ever since lunch time, I believe. I'm not positive if it's Sophia's fault, but this is very unusual behavior."

"Well, all right, I'll be there as soon as I can."

About twenty minutes later, Hermione pulled into the parking lot of Sophia's school. She went inside and headed for the principal's office right away.

Mrs. Champlane greeted her warmly and took her down to Sophia's classroom. Hermione peeked in the window and gasped at what she saw.

All of the students, and the teacher, were asleep on the floor. Everyone except Sophia, who was playing a game by herself.

"Apparently, this has been going on for about an hour now. We didn't notice until one of the students walked by and reported it to us. Now, even though this might not be Sophia's fault, we feel that she should be punished some way because she did not report this strange occurrence, so we are going to suspend her for one day. Is that all right with you, Ms Granger? I am very sorry if it inconveniences you."

Hermione was completely baffled for about five seconds. Then she hit herself on the head, and inwardly groaned. Of course this would happen! Sophia was the daughter of a witch and a wizard! And she didn't even know it!

She knew that Sophia should have told someone that everyone else fell asleep, but then, knowing her father, Hermione didn't really blame her. Some of Sophia's genes weren't exactly the more honest ones. Or the ones that actually cared about her teachers, anyways.

"Yes, Mrs. Champlane. I think a day off is just what Sophia needs. She will not be in school tomorrow. Thank you for alerting me."

Hermione then went in, picked up Sophia (in a manner of speaking) and together, they left the school.

Hermione knew what this meant all too well. Sophia was magical, that was obvious. And Hogwarts would want her, there was no doubt. Professor Dumbledore was the only one in all of England who knew where Hermione was anyways. Sophia would get the letter. But before she did, Hermione would tell her the truth.

Tomorrow, she would get out the trunk.

**Here's a question for you to think about: WHICH WEASLEY FATHERED SOPHIA? Shouldn't be too hard. If you get it right in your review, cookies to you. I'll mention you at the beginning of the next chapter. If you don't wanna be mentioned, here's a tip: don't answer the question!**

**A/N: Did you all like it? I hope so; I did. I know it was short and all, but hey, forgive me, all right? I'm not a pro yet. **

**Some parts may be confusing you, but hopefully I'll explain it all in the next chapter, with the story of Sophia's birth and why Hermione ran away (it wasn't because of Sophia, surprisingly).**

**I would like to take the time to NOT pressure you into reviewing (Although it WOULD be nice), to NOT say please don't flame me, and to say - Totally don't listen to those two sentences. I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Thanks, **

**Jenna**


	2. Your Family

**A/N: Okay, here I am again. What a quickie I am. Oh, thank you to all of my reviewers. Especially the ones who got the father right… should I tell you who it is now… nah, you've gotta read this chapter first!**

**So what're you waiting for? READ!**

**Chapter Two: Your Family**

Sophia Granger was once again sitting at her kitchen table, confused. This time, she was even more confused than last time, and yes, it was all because of her mother. Stupid Hermione.

Sophia did absolutely nothing last night. She was very bored, so she went to bed very early. She woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to get a glass of water.

She tiptoed across the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed something. A noise was coming from the living room.

Sophia quietly made her way to the living room and poked her head inside of it. She almost gasped at what she saw.

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch in their living room with the photo album from the trunk, crying.

No, she wasn't just crying, she was sobbing.

So, a very confused Sophia decided not to disturb her mother and went back to bed instead.

Hermione was very tired last night. She knew that she had to tell Sophia about the Weasley's, though, and to do that, she would have to get out the trunk. So she decided to look through the trunk after Sophia was in bed.

She pulled out the item on top, which was the photo album.

The first picture was one of Hermione and Ron, holding hands in their cap and gowns on graduation day.

_"Congratulations, Hermione!" said Fred Weasley, coming over and giving her a hug. _

_She smiled. "Thanks, Fred. That means so much coming from a guy who thinks school is a place for advertising only."_

_Fred grinned at her._

_Hermione walked over to her parents and hugged them both. "We're so proud of you, baby girl," her mother told her._

_"Thanks, mum," replied Hermione._

_Someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and she turned around._

_"Ron?" she questioned._

_"Hermione. We need to talk. Come with me."_

_So the two of them walked out of the Great Hall. They stood under the tree by the lake where Harry had first seen James in his fifth year. Ron kneeled._

_"Hermione Jane Granger. I love you so much. Would you be my wife?"_

_A million thoughts were going through Hermione's head, including one of a night she had not so long ago with a red haired Weasley. She felt slightly guilty about that night, but the though of that was not enough to keep her from anwsering her lover._

_"Of course!"_

_So they were engaged._

"Why did you leave him?" Hermione asked herself through her tears. "You would've been so happy." And then she remembered.

_It was the night of the Final Battle. Harry and Voldemort were fighting their own duel, and they were almost finished. It looked like Harry was on top, but Hermione couldn't watch them for long._

_She saw Mrs. Weasley being hit with a curse by Lucious Malfoy not too far away from her. She ran over to them._

_"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley are you all right?" she screamed. _

_Mrs. Weasley stirred a little bit, but she was cut off by Lucious Malfoy._

_"If she is now, she won't be in a minute!" _

_Hermione stood up and yelled, "No! I won't let you hurt her!"_

_But it was too late. Malfoy sent a curse flying at Mrs. Weasley, who crumpled on the ground at Hermione's feet. _

_Suddenly, there was a shout, and all of the Death Eater's disapparated. Hermione knew that it was finally over, Harry had won. They had won. But she wasn't concerned about winning right now. She leaned over Mrs. Weasley._

_Hermione heard footsteps approaching her very fast. She looked up and saw Ron and Harry running towards her._

_"Hermione, are you al-" Ron started, and then stopped._

_He stood, chalk white, looking at his mother._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he exclaimed. "You killed her!" _

_  
"Ron," started Hermione in a very small voice, and then she stopped. He was right. She had killed Mrs. Weasley. She was too slow. She hadn't saved her. This was all her fault._

_Then again, maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe-_

_Who was she kidding? _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, and then disapparated to her parents house, packed her bags, and left forever._

"Oh, yeah. That's why I left. Poor Mrs. Weasley. Damn Ron's temper. Uh!"

A month after the Final Battle, Hermione had found out that she was pregnant because of that night with the Weasley that had made her feel guilty a lot.

She then had Sophia.

After Hermione had finished looking at all of the pictures, she picked up the next thing in the box. A photo of all the Weasley Family, standing together, plus Hermione and Harry.

In order: Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. The Hermione looking at the picture cried a little more, and put that down too.

The next thing in the trunk was her old school robes. She picked them up, dried her tears with them, and set them down, remembering Hogwarts.

The next thing was her first wand. She carried her second wand around with her. The wand in this trunk was her first wand, her school wand. She waved it around and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wingardium Leviousa!" she pointed the wand at one of Sophia's dolls that was laying on the floor. When she looked at the doll, she started crying again.

It was a troll doll. She remembered the time in first year when Harry and Ron had became her best friends. They had knocked out a full grown mountain troll using that spell.

She laughed a little through her tears now. This was very painful for her, and she would have to do it all again tomorrow, without the tears, for her daughter.

The next two things that Hermione pulled out were her Head Girl badge and her Prefect badge. She didn't cry over these, but she did sit there, remembering the moment she got both of the letters telling her she was these things, both times at the Burrow, with the whole Weasley family.

The last thing that she took out of the trunk made her cry the hardest and the longest.

It was a snapshot of Harry and Ron standing outside of the Shrieking Shack in their third year. It was mid December, and it was freezing out, Hermione remembered that.

Across the blown- up picture, Ron had written, "We will always love you, Mione."

The next morning, she woke up Sophia and decided to explain this whole thing.

"First of all, you aren't just a normal girl. You are a witch. A real witch, and you are from London."

Sophia gasped and looked up at her mother. Hermione did a charm with her old wand to prove to Sophia that it was true.

"Wow," said Sophia.

"Wow is right. Next, you have a big, no a HUGE family. But none of them have any idea that you exsist. Sorry about that, that's really my fault."

"Okay. What else? And who is in my family, if it's so huge? And where at in London are we from?"

Hermione laughed. "Calm down there, little one. I'll answer each question when I can, okay?"

So Hermione spent all morning telling Sophia all about the Wizarding World. While explaining about Hogsmeade, she thought for a moment and then made a very hard decison.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? We can go to Honeydukes and the Shrieking Shack and get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. I'll take you up to Hogwarts and you can meet Professor Dumbledore. I think he'll be expecting us anyways, knowing him. And then, after that, I'll ask him where your aunt Ginny is and we can introduce you. Does that sound good?" asked Hermione.

"YES!" shouted the very excited six year old.

"Here's the one rule: We are not going to meet your father. Not just yet, anyways. I don't think I'm ready. I'll tell Ginny not to tell him about us; I think she'll listen. Kapeesh?" asked Hermione.

"Kapeesh," replied Sophia.

Next, Hermione took out the photo of all of the Weasley family.

"Okay, Soph, this is your family. Take this picture, and I'll explain who everyone is. Okay?"

"Okay."

"First off, probably almost all of these men are married by now. They are your uncles. From the left are: Your Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Molly, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, your father, Aunt Ginny, and Harry Potter."

"Wowza! I do have a big family!" said the amazed Sophia. To her, it had always just been her and Hermione. Now, she was being introduced to a whole other side of herself. And she loved it.

"Yes, you do. Oh, and by the way. Your full name is Sophia Lalaine Molly Weasley Granger. Sorry it's so long. But it is very pretty."

"I love it! I've always wanted a long name, anyways! OH, Mommy, this is so cool! I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me, neither, babe, me neither."

"One more question, Mommy."

"Yes?"

"What is my Daddy's name?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

**A/N: OK. QUESTION OF THE DAY: IS MOLLY ALIVE OR DEAD? YOU TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS, I'LL TELL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. FAIR ENOUGH?**

**Thank you for all of my reviews. I really appriciate everything you guys say.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, and yes, my editing thingy on my computer broke down, so this chapter might have some typos. I am very, very sorry.**

**Please REVIEW me!**

**Love, **

**Jenna**


	3. England: Part One

**A/N: Okay, my editing thing is still broken, so please don't complain about this chapter. Thank you all SO much for your WONDERFUL reviews. I love you all very much, thank you very, very, very much!**

**Okay, most of you got yesterday's question of the day right. Today's is going to hopefully have very diverse answers, but we'll get to that later.**

**I AM GOING ON VACATION THIS WEEKEND. This means you won't get an update every day starting again untill probably Tuesday. I am very sorry about that. However, I may also have to change it to two or three updates a week, we'll see. Just bear with me, okay? I'm a very busy girl.**

**On with the show...**

**Chapter Three: England, Part One**

Hermione was awake long before Sophia the next morning, preparing herself for the day ahead. She knew that it would be a long one, but she also knew that she could make it fun.

Hopefully, since they had decided just to go to Hogsmeade, they wouldn't run into very many Weasley's. Especially not Ron... Hermione didn't know if she was ready quite yet. Okay, she was ready, she was just scared.

They had planned to go shopping at Hogsmeade, and then to visit Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Hermione had a few things to discuss with him, concerning both her and Sophia.

After that, Hermione made a very important decision. She couldn't keep hiding forever. She would go and talk to Ginny, come clean, and then get some good old fashioned Weasley advise. Ginny had been famous for it at school, Hermione hoped she still had it.

"MOMMY! Are you ready yet?" Sophia Granger came bursting out of her room, fully clothed and ready to go, almost scaring Hermione out of her wits. She didn't even know Sophia was awake yet. _Just like me,_ she thought, then smiled.

"Okay, squirt. Let's hit the Wizarding World. Think they'll be able to handle us?" asked Hermione, grinning.

"Mm-Hm!" said Sophia in reply.

Hermione walked over to the fire place holding a bag she had found in her trunk. It had a very scarce amount of floo powder in it, just enough to get Hermione and Sophia to London and back.

"Okay, Soph, now all you do is throw this into the fire, step in, and yell, "The Three Broomsticks!" You have to say it _very _clearly though."

"Got it," her eager daughter said.

"When we get there, I will take you to a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. You will love it there. I got my favorite book there when I was younger. It's called _Hogwarts, A History. _ I think when we go, I'll buy you a copy. Anyways, let's get going. I'll go first."

Hermione stepped up to the fire and yelled "The Three Broomsticks," before she disappeared.

Sophia did the same, and, amazingly, didn't get lost in the fire as Hermione worried she would. Hermione worried too much. Sophia told her this often.

When they arrived in the pub, Hermione was suddenly winded as so many memories came back to her from her younger self.

_"Hermione! Ron wants you to meet him in the Three Broomsticks right now! Sorry, but I've got to run!" said Harry hurriedly to Hermione._

_"WHAT does he want?" asked Hermione, exasperated. _

_Harry stopped and looked at her strangely. "I dunno, I think it might be important, though. Are you okay?" he asked her._

_"Of course I am. I am just fine. Ronald Weasley has been acting very strange lately, though. I'll go talk to him now."_

_"'Kay, 'Mione, gotta run," Harry told her._

_"Bye, have fun!"_

_She headed into The Three Broomsticks, where, to her surprise, Ron was sitting by himself at a two person table, wringing his hands nervously._

_"Hermione! Hi- um, Hi. Th- thanks for coming!" said Ron, so enthusiastic that his words were jumbled._

_She gave him a funny look, but then decided to let it pass._

_"Did you want something important, Ronald?" asked Hermione, cooly._

_He looked at her sharply. "Um, kinda. HermionewouldyoubemygirlfriendpleaseIreallylikeyou?" asked Ron._

_"Excuse me? Could you say that again please? With a little more breath between your words?" asked Hermione, holding her own breath. If he had just said what she thought he had just said, she would be a very, very happy (and confused) girl._

_He had. "Hermione would you be my girlfriend? I really like you."_

_"Oh, Ron. Of course I will!" she said eagerly._

"Mommy! Are you listening to me?" asked Sophia, tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that, Sophia?" asked Hermione, blushing slightly.

"I SAID, 'That girl over there looks like me.'" Hermione glanced up, startled.

Unfortunately, Ginny looked up at the same time as Hermione.

She did a double take. "Her- hermione?"

"You're right, Sophia. She does look like you. That's your aunt, Ginny."

"REALLY? Aunt Ginny!" Sophia yelled and ran over to her.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Her plans for the day had just been changed, but not really in a bad way.

Ginny stared at Sophia for five whole minutes. "Aunt Ginny? Hermione? Oh my God. Poor Ron."

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes filling with tears. "Yeah. I think so too. Ginny! I've missed you so much!"

Ginny was shocked, but her happiness leaked through. "Oh, 'Mione, I missed you, too!"

Hermione walked over and sat at the table across from Ginny. "Uh, Ginny. I know this is really confusing for you, but let me explain first, okay?"

"You don't have any other option," replied Ginny, her eyes sparkling, "I've finally got a niece!"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you have. This is Sophia Lalaine Molly Weasley Granger. As you have probably figured out, Ron has no idea. Actually, nobody has any idea."

Hermione went on to tell her the whole painful story, and Ginny didn't interupt once. When she finished, Ginny looked at her, amazed.

"Hermione! How could you blame yourself for that? Hundreds of people died that day! Oh, no, Mum didn't DIE!" she said, hurriedly noticing the look on Hermione's face,"And you shouldn't blame yourself for that! Ron was just being a prick, what else is new? And, let me tell you, he hasn't been the same since you've been gone."

Hermione let out a huge breath of air and thought for a moment about what Ginny had just told her. Mrs. Weasley wasn't dead. Mrs. Wealsey wasn't dead! Hermione felt all of the guilt and sorrow and pain that had been on her chest for the past six years rise like evaporating water in the heat... Ron!

"Ginny, when you say he's been different- is that bad?" asked Hermione, worriedly.

Ginny considered her for a minute. "Not exactly. Just- quieter. More withdrawn. He barely talks to anyone anymore, just like Harry after- well, after Dumbledore's death."

Hermione bowed her head. She didn't think Ron was in great shape if he was acting like she was dead... of course, everyone probably thought she was dead.

Sophie tugged Hermione's arm. "Mommy, why didn't I ever meet aunt Ginny before?" she asked innocently.

Hermione grimanced painfully, and Ginny looked at her, face showing extreme pity.

"Sophia, I'm sure you're Mommy's been very busy. And so have I. When you come over you can meet all your cousins- God knows you have enough of them."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at Ginny. Ginny raised one in return.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're alive! Everyone- except Ron and Harry- gave up; said you were dead. So many people are," she added sadly. Hermione thought about that, and it made her sad, too. She hadn't even learned who all of the dead were- and was kind of afraid to ask.

"Well, I'm here. With a very fidgety six year old! And- Oh my God! Is that- Luna?" Hermione said.

A very pale and dreamy looking woman with longish blond hair had just wandered in, followed closely by none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, looking astonished.

"Hello, Neville."

He stood there, looking dumbstruck.

"Hey, Hermione, I've got to go. Do you want to come? I have to get home before-" Here she broke off, blushing furiously.

Hermione grinned, "Sure, Gin, I'll go. So, who do we have to be home before?"

"Well, er, my husband," said Ginny, turning the Weasley red in her face.

"GINNY! Who?" asked Hermione

"Well,-"

**DUH DUH DUH! QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHO IS GINNY'S HUSBAND? REALLY A FREEBIE, IF YOU'VE READ HALF BLOOD PRINCE!  **

**Yes, I just finished the Half Blood Prince, and I'm so excited!**

**Sorry it took so long, guys. Please forgive, I've been very busy...**


	4. England: Part Two

**A/N: Okay, I have suddenly taken a new interest in this story. I hope you guys like this as much as I do. If so, keep reading. I just got a new computer, and you are getting at least two updates today.**

**Sorry if this chapter gets either really boring or really confusing, but I needed to put in an explination before I got any further into the story. But chapter five should be very interesting, so forgive me for the boring one in between...**

**Read on!**

**Chapter 4: England, Part 2**

_Recap: "Hey, Hermione, I've got to go. Do you want to come? I have to get home before-" Here she broke off, blushing furiously._

_Hermione grinned, "Sure, Gin, I'll go. So, who do we have to be home before?"_

"_Well, er, my husband," said Ginny, turning the famous Weasley red._

"_GINNY! Who?" asked Hermione._

"_Well,"_

_End Recap_

"Well, Harry. We got married about three years ago. Remember when I said that Sophia has a lot of cousins?"

Hermione smiled and groaned at the same time. She should have known. "How many kids, Ginny?"

"Well, we only have five right now. All boys. Actually, all of Sophia's cousins are boys. And she has twelve cousins."

Sophia squealed happily. "Twelve? I've never even had one cousin!"

Hermione blushed a little bit, hurt. It was her fault Sophia had been so lonely. And Ginny and Harry had all of these kids. Five boys! In six years!

"So where do you live, Gin?" asked Hermione, timidly.

"Just down the road here, outside of Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and I all work at Hogwarts, so we have a couple little houses outside of the village, close to home. We'll walk there from here."

Hermione gasped. Ron worked at Hogwarts? But what would he teach? He hated school!

Ginny read the expression on her face correctly. "He teaches flying. The one thing he was ever good at. Harry teaches Defense against the Dark Arts, and I took over for McGonagall at teaching Transfiguration when she became Headmistress. We don't live there, but we live close enough to walk."

"Wow. I really missed you, Ginny," said Hermione sadly.

"I missed you too, 'Mione. You have no idea how I felt when I thought that you were dead. But they never found your body- we were so worried."

Sophia had taken all of this information in, thinking about what it all meant.

"So, I have twelve boy cousins, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron all work at Hogwarts, and they live right down the road?"

Ginny grinned down at her only niece. "You have your mother's brains. And your father's freckles. Poor girl."

Hermione shoved Ginny, jokingly. "Hey, watch it. You've got those freckles, too, young missy."

Together, the three of them walked through the village. Sophia's head turned left and right, never stopping. Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

Ginny looked at her. "First time in the village, eh?" she smiled.

"This is my first time in the Wizarding World. Ever!"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Oh, really?"

"Ginny, I just couldn't do it! This is my first time in London in six years! I've never even told Sophia about this until last night."

Ginny's expression softened. "I don't really blame you. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. For now. Ron and Harry are in a meeting at Hogwarts right now. I don't expect them home until after dinner. The boys are all out playing quidditch, so I'm home alone. Come to my house, talk to me for a while. I won't tell a soul."

So they headed for a small grouping of larger homes just outside of town. Ginny and Harry's turned out to be the largest of all of them, on the very end of the street.

They entered the house and sat on a large couch inside the family room.

"Okay, Sophia, I'm going to tell you about your cousins, and then you can go with my house elf, Dobby, and he'll let you explore the boy's rooms while I talk to your mother."

"Okay!" said Sophia, practically bouncing with excitement.

"You have five cousins from Harry and me. There are James, Siri, Dom, Alby, and Herm. James and Siri are twins, and they are your age, six. Dom is five, Alby is three, and Herm (she through a significant glance at Hermione) is one.

"You have four more cousins from your uncles Fred and George. Fred married Katie Bell, and they had a set of twins named Gred and Feorge." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Your uncle George married Angelina and they also had a set of twins named Arthur and Garther… well, Fred and George have never been exactly normal!" she said when Sophia stared at her, openmouthed.

"So, that's nine. Okay, Percy married Penelope Clearwater and they had one child named Percy Jr. He's eleven, in his first year at Hogwarts."

"Bill married Fleur Delacour and they had one child named Ced. He's ten."

"And that's all of 'em. So far. And they all have red hair."

Hermione laughed. She expected nothing more of the Weasley family.

A brown creature appeared at the door and escorted Sophia away.

"Now. Hermione, what are planning to do with your life? You can't just run away again. This would not be a very fun secret to keep. I'm not sure I can do it…"

"Oh, Ginny, you must! Here's my plan: I'm going to get a home here in London, Muggle London, and bring Sophia into Diagon Alley occasionally, and let her learn about the Wizarding World. I'll get a job in London, and we can live there until Sophia starts at Hogwarts, and then—"

"And then what, Hermione? You'll let her show up at Hogwarts, scare Ron out of his wits, and just leave him to figure it all out himself? Because we both know that Ron's not that bright, Hermione."

"No. Then I'll go to McGonagall and ask her for a job. I'll tell Ron when we get there. Does that sound better to you?"

Ginny looked at her long and hard. "Do you really think that will work, Hermione? Will he really never figure it out? Will nobody ever see you in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione looked back at her, meeting her gazed steadily. "I really don't know, Gin. But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Okay. I think your plan might just work. On one condition. Once a month, I get to come and visit you and Sophia and tell you what's going on at Hogwarts. Deal?"

Hermione smiled at her long lost best friend. "Deal. I love you Ginny. You are the sister I never had but always wanted."

As they hugged, Ginny thought _Maybe you will get that sister, Hermione. It might even be me._

So Ginny helped Hermione and Sophia find a house not far from Diagon Alley, and visited them often.

Their life went exactly has Hermione had planned until one day,four years later when mother and daughter were walking down Diagon Alley and in hand, getting all of Sophia's school books.

They were going into Flourish and Blotts when Hermione heard her name coming from a man's mouth.

"Her- Hermione?"

She turned around, and gasped at who she saw.

**A/N: Aren't I evil. Ha ha ha, just kidding, you'll probably get another update very soon. Like tonight.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHO DID HERMIONE SEE IN DIAGON ALLEY?**

**Please let me know in your reviews!**


	5. Two New For Hogwarts

**A/N: Okay, here goes chapter five! I said this would be an exciting chapter, and I wasn't kidding. In this chapter, Sophia meets Ron—but he doesn't figure it out- and – Oh I want to tell you so bad, but here's an idea-**

**HOW BOUT YOU JUST READ IT?**

**Chapter Five: Two New For Hogwarts**

Hermione and a ten year old Sophia were walking into Flourish and Blotts together when she heard the voice. The man's voice.

"Her- Hermione?" he sounded astonished. She wasn't surprised.

It was Fred. He was by himself, staring at Hermione. He hadn't even noticed Sophia until- "Hello! Are you my Uncle Fred or my Uncle George?"

Fred looked down at Sophia and did a double take. Hermione thought he was going to faint.

"Uh- uncle? I'm sorry, I don't have any niec- _Hermione!_" Fred had just put two and two together. Looking at the beautiful little girl with long wavy red hair, loads of freckles, and chocolate brown eyes, he had just seen Hermione and Ron looking back up at him.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

"For the thousandth time, Fred, _yes_, she is your niece and 'Naughty little Ronnies' daughter, although I'm not sure I like that name, because he didn't make Sophia by himself, you know."

Fred laughed at her, and looked over at Sophia. She was sitting at a table in Flourish and Blotts, completely emerged in a book about the Chudley Cannons.

They had been talking for at least an hour now and Fred knew the whole story.

He felt bad for Hermione, couldn't help laughing at the expression he thought would come over Ron's face when he saw Sophia, and, most of all, his heart went out to that poor little girl, because she really had no idea what she was getting into on her first day of Hogwarts.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm really glad you're back. We really missed you. I've got to go home to Gred and Forge. They are getting to be just like their father," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I can't wait till they meet Sophia. If she likes me nearly as much as she said, then she'll love them!"

"Bye, Fred. I'll see you on September first!"

"Bye Uncle Fred!"

Fred looked back at Sophia, winked, waved at Hermione and walked away.

"Mom, if my uncles are all that nice, then why won't you let me meet them?" asked Sophia, sounding very sorry for herself.

Hermione groaned. Not this conversation again!

"Because, you're going to be meeting them all on September first, which is the first day of school, anyways. Ginny invited us to dinner at the Burrow that evening after the feast."

"After I get sorted into Griffindor?" asked her daughter, smiling up at her.

"You sound very sure of yourself, but yes. And I'm not coming to the feast. I'm going to the Burrow to help Molly get ready for dinner."

"Okay. Can we go get ice cream now?" asked Sophia, smiling.

Hermione sighed. Parenting was a very patience wearing business. "No, because it is dinner time. And we still haven't got your school things yet. The first day is next week!"

Sophia looked disappointed. "Well, at least we can get my wand now, right?" she asked, excitedly.

"Sure."

_September 1st_

Hermione took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. It was time to take Sophia to King's Cross, and Hermione was very, very nervous. Although she wasn't riding the Hogwarts Express, she would still have to go to the station to take Sophia.

She knew Ron wouldn't be there, nor would Harry or Ginny. They were already at the school. Molly would be bringing all of her Grandchildren to King's Cross. The only ones going this year were Siri, James, and Sophia. And Molly had yet to learn about Sophia.

"Mom! Are you ready to go yet?" yelled Sophia impatiently.

Hermione wiped a little bit of sweat off of her forehead and headed to the kitchen. "Okay, let's go."

Five minutes later, they were at the station. Hermione got a trolley and put Sophia's trunk and the cage containing her pet owl, a beautiful mini barn owl ( a new mixed breed) named Apollo.

"Okay. I'll see you at the Burrow tonight. Just go with Aunt Ginny, she'll bring you there safely. I love you, Soph. Have fun, and good luck!" said Hermione, without shedding one tear, amazingly enough.

"I love you too, Mom, but the train doesn't leave for another ten minutes. Why are you saying good bye now?"

"Because I see your Grandma, and I want to talk to her. You are going to get on the train with your cousins as soon as you meet her. There will be time to talk tonight."

Hermione pointed a shaking finger towards a short, plump redheaded woman standing on the platform, kissing two boys with untidy red hair and very green eyes, so much like Harry's it was frightening.

"Molly." It took so much strength to say that one word.

Molly Weasley turned around and let out a shriek.

"_Hermione!_" She ran over as fast as she could, and squeezed Hermione in a humongous bear hug.

"I'll explain it all, because I know you'll have many questions, but first-" Hermione broke off, gesturing to Sophia.

"Molly, I would like you to meet your one and only granddaughter, Sophia LaLaine Molly Weasley Granger. This is her first year at Hogwarts."

Molly Weasley was astounded, and anyone looking at her could tell easily. "My- my granddaughter?" she whispered, and then burst into tears, hugging Sophia so hard she practically suffocated her.

"Sophia, this is your grandmother Molly. Now, tell her you'll see her tonight, because you mustn't miss the train."

She turned to Siri and James. "Hello. You must be Harry and Ginny's twins. I'm Hermione, and this is your cousin Sophia. Would you two please show Sophia around Hogwarts? I know you've been there before…" she grinned at them, and they smiled back at her.

"Of course we will!" shouted Siri, the excited one with the longer hair.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" said James, grabbing Sophia from Molly and yelling behind him, "Bye, Grandma! Love you!"

Molly looked at Hermione.

"We need to talk."

_On the Hogwarts Express_

"So, you two are my cousins?" said Sophia, making conversation.

"Yep. How come we've never met before? We know all of our other cousins," said James.

"Probably because my dad doesn't know I exsist. He will soon, though!" said Sophia excitedly.

"Who's your dad?" asked Siri.

"Your uncle Ron," replied Sophia.

The twin's eyes got big, and they said together, "Wow! I thought he'd never settle down and get some damn kids!"

Sophia gasped and stared at them

James shrugged, "That's just what Mom and Dad say when they talk about why Ron isn't married."

The three of them talked happily the rest of the train ride. They really hit it off great. Later on, Gred and Forge stopped in to meet Sophia.

"Hello, beautiful. Can't believe we never heard of a cousin as pretty as you," said Gred slyly.

"Especially since all our cousin's are boys!" said Forge loudly.

Forge and Gred were in their third year. Sophia found them hysterical. She knew she was going to have fun with them this year.

After that, Percy, who was in his fifth year, and was, of course a prefect strolled in to their compartment.

"Hello. And who might you be?" he asked properly.

"Um… I'm Sophia. Sophia Weasley." It was the first time she had used her fahter's last name without her mother's.

"Weasley, is it? How is it that I do not know you, then?"

"My Mom and I lived in the United States for a long time. My dad is Ron Weasley, and he doesn't know about me."

That was all the explaining Percy needed.

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you, but I must get back to patrolling the corridors."

"Good bye," said Sophia, shyly.

When the train got to the school, Sophia jumped out eagerly, right beside James and Siri.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, over here, please!"

Sophia looked up and was amazed when she saw Hagrid. Her mother had told her about him, of course, but- he was huge!

Hagrid took them across the lake in the boats, and Professor McGonagall met them at the door.

When the first years entered the hallway in two lines, Sophia started wringing her hands. James noticed that her face was a delicate shade of green.

Sophia looked up at the Great Table. The first person she saw was Aunt Ginny. Ginny winked at her. Sophia felt a little better.

Next to her, Sophia saw a tall man with untidy black hair and pretty green eyes. This had to be her Uncle Harry.

And next to Uncle Harry was—her father.

He was tall, his nose rather long, and he had many freckles. His hair was every bit as red as Sophia's.

They made eye contact for a brief second. Ron nearly dropped his tankard when he saw her.

So Professor McGonagall was calling out names for the sorting hat.

When she got to Sophia's name, every person in the school turned to look at her, as they all thought her mother was dead, and had no idea she exsisted.

"Granger, Sophia!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

Ron really did drop his tankard this time. He also felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

So. Hermione had fled him and found love with someone else. Someone who had given her a child. He felt terrible. Hermione's daughter was every bit as beautiful as her.

After the sorting was finished and Siri, James, and Sophia were all put into Griffindor, Sophia ran up to the Great Table at full speed. Ron wasn't there, he was at the other end of the table, asked McGonagall a question.

"Hello, Aunt Ginny. Uncle Harry," said Sophia casually.

Harry looked dumbstruck. Did this mean Hermione was still alive? And how did she know them? And why was she calling them Aunt and Uncle…

Ron came sidling over.

"Hello, pretty. Who're you?" he asked her, his voice very controlled.

"Hello Dad."

**A/N: That's all for today folks. I got going and just couldn't stop… yeah! **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS RON'S REACTION?**

**REVIEWS ROCK!**


	6. Meeting His Daughter

**A/N: Okay, to all you wonderful, wonderful reviewers: Here's another chapter. **

**I just wanted to let you know, starting this week, you'll be lucky to get an update a week. I'll write them during Study Hall, but I can't type them then, we're not allowed to take our computers to school.**

**I don't have much time after school, but I'll do my best to post at least one chapter a week.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes some 'adult material' not suitable for kids under 13.**

**WELL, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? READ THE DAMN STORY!**

**Chapter Six: Meeting His Daughter**

"Hello, Dad," said Sophia, looking innocently up at Ron.

Ron did a double take and stared down at the little girl.

"Excuse me?" he said in a high pitched voice.

Ginny laid a hand gently on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, this is Sophia. She is Hermione's daughter. She's your daughter, too."

This, however was too much for Ron. He closed his eyes, remembering. Sophia was scared. She thought he had passed out.

His eyes remained closed, though. He had passed out, and slumped back into his chair.

Sophia was scared. She looked up at Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny, I'm so sorry," said the little girl, close to tears, "Mom told me not to do that, but… I couldn't help it! I had to see if he would really love me!"

Ginny stroked the little girl's head. "Don't worry, honey. It's not your fault. We'll get him calmed down, and when he returns to consciousness, we'll talk to him in a- er, quieter place."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Let's take him to the Teacher's Lounge. Nobody'll be there yet. Everyone except Hermione is still eating. Sophia can come to."

Harry, still very stunned, staring at Sophia nodded to his wife dazedly.

They sent Ron into the Teacher's Lounge with a spell and went to tell McGonagall where they'd be.

Meanwhile, in his peaceful state, Ron was remembering that night with Hermione before graduation.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting there in the common room, doing her homework as she did every night. Her curls were hanging about her head as she bent over a very large book._

_Ron and Harry were trying to play a game of Wizard's Chess, but Ron was so distracted that Harry beat him easily._

"_Okay, Ron. Something is obviously up with you, I haven't beat you this bad in years. While you sit here and continue to drool over Hermione, which by the way is just wrong, I'm going to bed."_

"_Uh-huh," said Ron, not paying attention at all._

_Harry gathered his things and left._

_It was close to one o'clock now, and Hermione and Ron were the only ones in the common room._

_Ron had been sitting there watching her for a good hour now. "Hey, 'Mione?" he said, finally breaking the unbearable hot silence._

_She started and looked up. "Ron? Oh, God. What time is it?"_

_He looked up at her, his eyes hungry. "I don't know. We've been here a while, though. I was just thinking, won't you need another book for that essay?"_

_He had noticed that she was muttering 'I can't find it' while trying to write a particularly nasty essay for McGonagall. He had then come up with a brilliant plan. It took him nearly an hour to figure it out._

_Hermione looked at him, confused. "Of course. I could always use one more book. But where will I get it? The library is closed."_

"_What about the Room of Requirement?" asked Ron, slyly and innocently._

_Hermione's eyes lit up. "Of course!" she shouted, so happy she hugged Ron._

_So together, they walked to the Room of Requirement, each excited about a different thing._

_They walked past the door three times and it let them in._

_It wasn't exactly what Hermione had predicted at all._

_There was a large king sized bed with a dark red comforter. There were two love sofas, each looking extremely cushy and ready to hop on. On top of the bed was Hermione's book._

_Hermione gasped and looked at Ron._

"_Ron- what is all this?"_

"_I want you Hermione. I need you." _

_She had been hesitant at first, but Ron held her close in the circle of his arms._

"_I love you, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear, "I've always loved you."_

_She looked up at him, fear and passion in her eyes._

"_I love you too, Ron."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, first gently, and then passionately. That kiss led to another, and he laid her on the bed, sweating. She pulled off his shirt, he undid her pants. _

_They had such a wonderful night that neither one wanted to go back to the common room in the morning._

_End Flashback_

"Dad? Dad!" Ron awoke to his daughter saying his name gently above him.

"Hello, beautiful. Where've you been all my life? And where's your mother?" he thought of Hermione, and hot anger flowed through his veins.

Ginny noticed the expression on his face. "Ron, it wasn't Hermione's fault. You are the one that overreacted that day of the battle. She thought she was to blame for Molly's death. She returned to the Wizarding World a few years ago, but she was too scared to talk to her. I'm the only one who knew, and I promised not to tell."

Ron felt the anger seeping away, replaced by guilt and regret.

He got up and went over to sit in a chair around the big staff table next to Sophia.

He looked at her with loving eyes. She was beautiful. But the most beautiful part of her was her eyes. They were Hermione's eyes. They were his best friend's eyes. Eyes he hadn't looked into in eleven long years.

"Hi, Dad. I'm really, really sorry that I scared you. Mom told me not to talk to you until dinner at Grandma Molly's tonight, but when I saw you, I just couldn't help it.

"My name is Sophia LaLaine Molly Weasley Granger. But I just go by Sophia. I'm eleven, and my birthday is March 6th. Mom has told me all about you and your family and all of your adventures at Hogwarts. I've wanted to meet you ever since I was six years old and when I saw you tonight, I just couldn't help myself. I had to meet you. I'm so sorry I scared you. Do you hate me?"

Ron looked at the pretty young girl. For a moment, he was stunned out of words. So much like Hermione, but… there was something in her that was like him, too.

He reached out and stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry, Sophia. I could never hate you. You're too beautiful. And so much like your mother. Where is she, anyways?"

He looked around, as if hoping to see Hermione standing in the corner.

"She's at Grandma's, preparing for dinner tonight. She said I should wait until she had a chance to talk to you first before I met you."

Ron tried to feel angry at Hermione, but he couldn't because he was too busy feeling relieved that she was alive. About Sophia, well, it hadn't quite sunk in yet that he had a daughter. A real family. That was his lifelong dream. Get married to Hermione and raise a family.

And now she was alive.

"Well, don't worry Sophia. We'll go to the Burrow for dinner together, and on the way, you can tell me all about yourself and how you grew up."

So the two of them held hands and talked all the way on the long walk to the Burrow.

Ron walked into the Burrow yelling, "Oi! Mum! I've got a hungry granddaughter for you!"

Molly Weasley came bustling into the room, followed closely by…

"Hermione?"

**A/N: Okay, that's all for today, folks! I know it was kind of short and sweet, but I had to have a little romance in the story somewhere… Not to worry, there will definitely be more in the near future.**

**Until then, **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: HOW WILL RON AND HERMIONE REACT TO SEEING EACH OTHER AFTER ALL THESE LONG YEARS?**

**Thank you for reviewing in advance.**

**I'll try to update ASAP!**


End file.
